Positivity is for suckers
by Gabriella.Butcher
Summary: This story is about a girl named Camari who just isn't having the best time with school. Read to find out more of her story.


You know those days where being positive sucks. You might be asking what's going on. There's only one thing going on, my hell. Also known as my life. Wow, I'm such a lousy narrator. Sorry, things have just been on my mind. So, I'm Camari. I am 17 years old and I can't stand this dumb High School. I guess you can call me an outsider. I only can look in instead of being within the crowd.

Walking through this place that I call hell, which is known as school. _Why couldn't I just stay at home in my warm, comfy bed? But, nooo, I had to come here to this hell._ I roll my eyes at my surroundings. _I can't wait till I graduate and leave this place forever._ There were all sorts of students crowding the halls. My eyes scanned the hallway, can this be over? _Can I just go home?_ While walking through this stuffed hallway, I soon get roughly pushed, on accident, by ongoing students.

Days like these I wish I was at home underneath my covers. Whatever, though, I'll be out of this hell hole soon, I hope. As I walk down the hall, I notice people surrounding something. Or someone, should I say. I walked closer to the growing crowd. I only got some glimpse of a boy. The "Populars", as most people call them, were picking on the boy. _Really, out of all the days, you choose today._ I rolled my eyes. _Someone has to help this kid._ I took a shaky breath. _Here goes nothing._ I walked into the crowd. "Hey, guys! Leave him be!" People looked shocked at my sudden actions. The boy stood there shrunk back in fear because of these jerks. They turned to me shocked as well.

"Awe isn't that cute. Little Camari came to save the day. Babe, you might want to back out of this." I really am starting to get irritated. I get that Zach, the bully, is my older brother's friend, but he doesn't need to keep calling me babe. You see, Zach as always liked me. That's how my brother and he became friends. It gets really annoying at times. He always comes over and when my brother is busy doing things, he pesters me. "Zach, I've told you this a thousand times, I'm not your babe and I never will be. Now leave him alone." Before he can speak, the bell rang. _Thank God._ Everyone scattered. I turned to the boy. He was searching the floor. I looked down to see a pair of glasses. I bent down and picked them up. "Here." He looked up at me. _Oh, my. His eyes are breathtaking._ He smiled up at me and grabbed his glasses. "Thank you." I smiled back at him. The tardy bell rang. _Crap! I'm late!_ "Do you need help getting to your class?" His cheeks flared up. "No, I'm alright I'll find my way. Thank you though." I smiled. "No problem. I should probably go get a pass." His face reddened even more. "Um, I should too. Do you know where the office is?" I giggled. "Yeah, follow me."

I'm in class literally doing nothing. There is a sub, so others are being loud and ignorant. I couldn't help but think about that new boy. He is so adorable. His blue eyes, the way his glasses frame his face and so many more features. _It's not like he will ever like a girl like me._ I rolled my eyes. _Really Camari? You always do this. What can I say? Negativity rules my life._ "Psh. Psh." I rolled my eyes. I turned to see Zach trying to get my attention. "What?" I whispered. "Do you want to go out tonight?" "No." He stared at me. "C'mon. Just one night." "I said no Zachary." He sat back and pouted. The bell rang. _No more Zach for the day!_ I only have one class with that thing they call human.

I was walking through the halls searching for the new boy. He hasn't left my mind since this morning. I've had a couple of classes with him. Now the school is over for the day. He is nowhere to be found. _It's not like he wants to see you anyway._ My spirits went down until I bumped into something or someone. I looked up to see the new boy. "Oh hey!" He smiled down at me. "Hey!" I smiled back. "How was your first day?" "It was okay." I nodded. "Sounds good." _Oh my gosh Camari, you are so awkward._ "How was your day?" I looked up at him to see him staring directly at me. "It was alright, I guess. It's just like days before." He nodded his head. "CAMARI! C'MON! WE GOTTA GET GOING!" I rolled my eyes. _Stupid brothers._ "Sorry, that was my older, ANNOYING, brother of mine. I'll see you later. . ." He smiled at me with understanding. "It's Louis" _Louis, such a cute name for a cute boy._ I smiled. "Louis. I'll see you later Louis!" I ran off to the parking lot, but before I fully left I turned around. Louis waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

I got into the car. _Ugh, Zach is in the car._ I almost got out of the car. "Camari, where are you going?" _I'm leaving because of dipstick._ I sat back down. "Why does he have to be here?" My brother rolled his eyes at me. "He is my best friend, so he is going with us. We have practice anyway so, we have to stop at his place then I'm dropping you off at home." I groaned. "I could've just ridden the bus." "Yeah, well mom said to take you home." "Whatever." I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat. The two idiots chatted the entire way to Zach's and home.

We pulled up to our house. "There you go, sis. FYI, be ready by 8!" I turned to him. "Why do I need to be ready by 8?" He looked at me like I should know. "You and Zach are going on a date, aren't you?" I glared at Zach. "No. I told you no Zach! Why did you lie to my brother about it?" "Wait. So, you're not going on a date." "No. Your idiot friend over here lied to you." Zach shrunk in his seat. "Okay, well nevermind then. See you when I get home." Soon he pulled out of the driveway. Zach is such an idiot. I rolled my eyes and walked through the front door. "MOM, I'M HOME!" Things were quiet until I heard a loud yell. "HEY SWEETIE!" I smiled. My mom is crazy. I walked to where she was. The kitchen. I looked at all the sweets and other foods scattered around the kitchen. "What are you doing mom?' She looked over at me. "We are having one of my old friend and her family coming over for dinner." "So you're making all this food?" "She has 7 kids plus her and her husband." "Oh, my. She must really love kids." My mom smiled. "Well, she has a son right around your age." I groaned. "Mom! Please don't try to set me up with him. You have to be on your best behavior." She giggled. "But, hun! He's cute." "That's what you always say and they always turn out to be jerks." "He's different Cam. He is super sweet and also very shy." "Okay, whatever you say ma." I soon walked over to my room. "DRESS NICE CAM!" I walked to my door. "I WILL MOM!"

Around 6, Payton was home from practice. I was in my room touching up my outfit.

I hope it's nice enough for tonight. A knock came on my door. "Yeah?" Payton opened the door. "Hey, lil sis." "Hey, bro." "What are you up to? Are you actually going on that date?" "No." "Then why are you dressed up?" "Didn't mom tell you?" He shook his head. "We are having guests over and she told me to dress nicely." "Oh, is that why she's making all that food?" I nodded my head. "Her friend has seven kids plus her and her husband." Payton's eyes widened. "Wow. That's a lot." I turned to him. "I know right! She has an older son, two sets of twins. The first pair is two girls and the another pair is boy and girl. They are the youngest. Then there are two other girls." "What's the order?" "Um, boy, girl, girl, twin girls, boy and girl twins." "She must really love kids." "That's what I said!"

Soon there was a knock on the front door. Payton and I pointed at each other. "YOU GET IT!" We said at the same time. "I got it the last time!" "Yeah well, I'm the oldest!" "Exactly! You can get it! Oldest goes first!" "YOU BOTH CAN GET IT!" Screamed our mother. "This is all your fault," I whispered to Payton. "Shut up. Everyone knows it's your fault. It's always your fault." My mood suddenly changed.

~Flashback ~

 _Lights were shining brightly. Screaming was coming from one person_

 _in particular. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT CAMARI! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN_

 _THE ONE! NOT HIM! YOU! ONLY YOU! YOU SHOULD'VE DIED!"_

 _My mom came and started telling the woman to leave me alone. I'm only three. I don't_ _understand._

 _All I know is that it's all my fault. No one else , but mine._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Camari, hun. Are you okay?" I looked up. Mom and her friend were staring worriedly. "Uh, yeah. I'm alright. I'm guessing your mom's friend?" I changed the subject as fast as I could. She smiled at me. "Yes. I'm Johannah, but you can call me Jay." I recognized a thick British accent. I turned to my mom. "Mom, you never told me the fact that she is British! Your so lucky!" I turned to Jay. "You such a cool accent!" She smiled warmly at me. "Thank you, darling! My Scar, your daughter is so lovely!" My mother and she walked over to the kitchen. Payton walked over to me. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I should've remembered you would react like that." "It's fine Pay. I'm okay." He stared at me unassured by my statement. He pulled me into a hug. "I know it hurt you and I don't like the fact I hurt you. Please don't lie to me. You can always tell me if you don't feel good. Okay?" I nodded my head. Payton may seem rude at times, but he is very gentle and very overprotective over me.

After the cute sibling moment, Payton and I walked over to the living room where Jay's children were at. The two sets of twins were on the floor giggling and having a ball. Then the two oldest girls were on their phones, probably on Snapchat. Then there was the oldest boy. He sat there quietly like he was in deep thought. Payton walked over to him. "Hey man, I'm Payton." The boy looked up at Pay then stood up. "Hey mate, I'm Louis." _It's him! My mom is friends with his mom! He's at my house!_ I stood there freaking out on the inside. _God, he's so freaking cute. Mom was right._ "Camari, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I shook out of my dazed state to see my brother standing there with a smirk. My face began to redden. Everyone and when I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE in the house was staring at me. Even our dog, Delilah. "Um, I'm Camari. Nice to meet you all." There was a course of 'Hi Camari's around the room. "DINNER TIME!" Soon, everyone rushed to the dining room. I slowly walked to the dining room. "Hey, Camari." I turned. "Oh, hey Louis." He smiled at me. "So, this is cool. Our mums are friends." I smiled. "Yeah, that is really cool."

As dinner went on, Louis and I kept sharing glances at one another. It started out with shy glances to full on glances. Even though Payton wouldn't stop talking to him. At least I had somewhat of his attention. "So, Camari, right?" I turned to a blonde haired girl. "Yeah and?" She giggled. "It's Charlotte, but I prefer Lottie." I smiled. "Cool." "So, I see that you and my brother keep taking glances at one another." I nodded my head shyly. "Are you guys dating?" As she asked that I choked on my water. Everyone at the table looked over at me. "Cam, you alright sweetpea?" I nodded my head. "Yeah mom, I'm alright. Just went down the wrong pipe." "Okay. Take smaller gulps hun." "Okay, ma." She smiled at me and continued her conversation with Jay. I turned to Lottie and whispered, "No. We just meet today." "Then why do you guys keep glancing at each other?" Before I can respond to her question, even though I didn't know what to say, Louis interrupted. "Lottie, stop playing twenty questions and leave the poor girl alone." I looked over at Louis with a thankful look. He smiled at me with a little nod.

Dinner was done and mom and Jay went to go clean up the dishes. Payton and Louis were discussing sports. The little ones were entertaining themselves and Lottie was on her phone as well as her sister, Felicite. Since no one was talking to me, I headed upstairs to my room. One thing I love is when I don't have to hold a conversation.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at my door. I walked over to my door and opened it to reveal Louis. "Hey. What brings you here?" He smiled down at me. "Your brother left to go hang out with some of his friends so, I came to hang out with you." I blushed a bit. "Oh. Well, come in I guess." He walked into my room and began to explore. He walked over to my pictures. "Who is this?" I walked over to see the picture of my father. "Oh, that's my dad." "Oh. Where is he?" "I have no clue. He can't reveal his whereabouts. Even if he did, they wouldn't allow him to reveal and would cut it out of his letters." He looked at me confused. "My father is in the Navy." "Oh." "Yeah." "Do you miss him?" I looked around my room. "Well, of course. I always miss my dad when he's away, but I know he is doing this for us and the country. He's a hero." He nodded at me. I sat down on my bed, while Louis continued to look at my room. He studied everything so closely. Soon enough he joined me. "What do you like to do in your free time?" I looked over at him. His eyes were still wandering my room. "I like to listen to music." "What kind." "Um, mainly pop, but I do listen to some country and a mix of everything." He nodded his head. "What about you?" He turned to look at me. "Me?" I nodded my head. "Yeah, you." He stared off into space. "I like to listen to Rock." "Like what?" "Coldplay, The Script, The Fray. Which, The Fray is my absolute favorite." "That's cool." He smiled. "You think?" I nodded. "Yeah. I definitely will look into it. They sound really cool." He smiled widely at me.

An hour later we really got to know one another, like his favorite color is dark red. He hates refried beans, which I agree is disgusting and sorts of other things. He is really cool and is really sweet. It was really sad when I had to say goodbye, but cool thing is, is that I'll see him tomorrow at school. As well as his mother. She is the new school nurse. "See ya tomorrow Lou!" "See you later Cams!" He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, which I wish he would never let me go. My heart is racing like a horse, butterflies in my stomach and my face is probably very red. When he pulled away he walked away and began to wave goodbye to me. I waved back just like he did.

When my mom closed the door she turned to me. "So, you and Louis hit it off pretty well." There was a big smile growing on her face. "Mom!" "What?! You two are so cute!" I blushed a deep red. "I'm going to bed." "Okay. Night sweetheart." "Night mom." We kissed each other on the cheek and I headed off to bed.

 _Today has been long. I can't wait for tomorrow! Hey. No not you again. C'mon you know you love me. Go away dumb depression. Nah, I'm here to say Camari, whether you like it or not._


End file.
